¿Angel o Dragón?
by Hermionet2002
Summary: Hermione está enamorada de Harry , pero alguien inesperado le hara dudar.HHR100% Y HR/? !dejad reviews please¡
1. Default Chapter

¿ÁNGEL O DRAGON?  
  
Disclameir:Los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertecen,son propiedad de JKRowling y Warner Bros bla,bla,bla...  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:Bueeeno ,y a aquí está mi primer fic ,en definitiva mi debut como escritora fanfictions(.Tan solo espero que os guste mucho y que seais benevolentes conmigo ¡soy primeriza !.Agradeceria mucho que dejarais vuestras opiniones y críticas así me ayudareis a mejorar.Este fic es hh (como no) pero aviso que va haber algo de Draco/Hermi (mi segunda pareja favorita) !!No me enrollo más que sino no leereis el fic por aburrimiento ¡¡  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Era viernes por la tarde ,última hora soportando el gélido frío de las mazmorras que te calaba hasta los huesos ,pero sin embargo eso no era lo peor ,los alumnos de Griffindor tenían que soportar a Snape quitarles puntos por el mero hecho de sonreír o respirar "demasiado fuerte" y aún encima de todo esto tener que aguantar las burlas de Slitheryn,. Pero Hermione Granger estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y prácticamente no atendió en clase (cosa muy rara en ella ,era la mejor estudiante de todo Hogwarts) incluso Ron tuvo que darle un par de codazos a su amiga para que bajara de las nubes y volviera a la realidad. La causa por la que Hermione estaba distraída era por la persona que tenía justo delante suyo :Harry Potter. Y es qué el amor es un sentimiento del cual nadie se libra ,y aún menos en la etapa por la que estaba pasando Hermione y todos sus compañeros:la adolescencia. Hermione estaba enamorada de Harry desde tercer curso ,durante todo ese tiempo se lo estuvo callando y estuvo soportando y poniendo buena cara al hecho de que a Harry le gustara Cho,pero ya no aguantaba más tenía que buscar el momento para decírselo lo más pronto posible,no podía soportar durante otro año más sufriendo ,le daba igual si el no le correspondía. -Sta Granger ¿me pude explicar que tiene de interesante el techo de las mazmorras?-pregunto Snape con su voz de amargado. -Este...verá yo lo siento no volverá a pasar. -5 puntos menos para Griffindor por su falta de atención. Los Slitheryn sonrieron satisfechos. "Hermi eres una estúpida ,y todo por culpa de las malditas hormonas concéntrate vamos" Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii La campana anunció el final de clases y el final de semana. -Por fin se acabaron las clases por esta semana ,estoy ya harto de estar envuelto entre pergaminos y libros-dijo Harry -Si y este fin de semana ¡!a Hogsmade ¡¡ que Harry ¿te vas a decir pedirle salir a Cho -dijo Ron animadamente Esto a Hermione se le clavó en el corazón. -Pues tienes razón Ron voy a lanzarme y se lo voy a pedir hoy después de la cena. -Estupendo Harry ya era hora -dijo Hermi fingiendo ilusión -Eh ¿y a ti que te pasa?-le dijo Ron a Hermi -En primer lugar Ron tengo nombre y en segundo no me pasa nada ,ahora si me disculpáis voy a la biblioteca. -¡Adiós ¡-dijeron al unísono los chicos -Definitivamente esta muy rara-dijo Harry -¿Qué crees que le pasará?últimaente no presta mucha atención en las clases ,esta distraída y es como si nos evitara ,eso es muy raro en ella. -Tienes razón Ron quizás deberíamos hablar con ella la verdad es que no le prestamos mucha atención, es decir,ella siempre nos ayuda con nuestros problemas pero nosotros nunca le hemos ayudado ,es que ni si quiera preguntado por los suyos. -Harry lo que necesita Hermi es una amiga ,ya se que nos tiene a nosotros pero para determinadas cosas no le servimos.  
  
............................................................................ ........Biblioteca Hermione se refugió en su sitio favorito de la Biblioteca ,era el que estaba más escondido y nadie iba allí. Como casi todas las tardes Hermi se puso a llorar ,como no por Harry. "Esto es una situación intolerable se lo tengo que decir ya sino acabaré enferma" ............................................................................ .......  
  
8:30 Gran Comedor  
  
Hermione llegó con los ojos hinchados de llorar y se sentó al lado de Ginny. -¡Hola Hermi ¡¿se pude saber donde te habías metido?Harry y Ron te están buscando ...¿qué te pasa? -Nada Gin solamente tengo algo de nostalgia por mis padres eso es todo -le dijo con una sonrisa. -Bueno yo me voy a la sala común ¿vienes? -No me quedaré esperando a Ron y Harry. -Como quieras ¡adiós! Ron y Harry aparecieron por la puerta y se dirigieron corriendo hacia ella. -¡Hola herm¡ te hemos estado buscando por todas partes ¿no se suponía que estabas en la biblioteca? -I lo estaba Harry ,quizás no me visteis -Nos tenias preocupados -Pero bueno ¿desde cuando sois mis padres? -Te has perdido la cena Herm,come algo -No grácias Ron no tengo ni chispa de hambre -¿Vámos a la sala común?-propusoHarry -Si vamos. -¿Vienes Herm? -Claro -Harry dile a Herm la buena notícia -¿Qué notícia? -Le pedí a Cho salir! y me dijo que si ¡ -Estupendo Harry me alegro por ti-(pensamientos verdaderos de hermione)"China asquerosa cuando te pille..."  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Hermione no podía dormir ,no hacia más que dar vueltas en la cama y pensar en Harry y en esa Cho. "Si creen que voy a ir mañana a Hogsmade lo llevan claro ,desde luego no pienso ir de aguanta velas para eso ya tienen suficiente con Ron" "Pero Herm ¿qué dices? Se supone que Harry es tú mejor amigo y tienes que alegrarte por el" "Si claro pero Cho no se merece a Harry ,esa china se las va a ver conmigo" "Herm por favor sabes perfectamente lo que ha pasado Cho ,no te dirijas a ella de forma peyorativa" -¡JA¡ estupendo Herm ahora estás teniendo una lucha interna contigo misma,desde luego estoy delirando-dijo Hermione para sí ,aunque al parecer también lo escuchó Parvati. -Oye Hermione,me parece estupendo lo de tu lucha interna ¿pero podrías hacer el favor de tenerla en otro sitio? Hay gente que quiere dormir,¿sabes?-dijo Parvati molesta. Hermione salió de la cama ,se puso su bata y se dirigió hacia la sala común allí se encontró con Harry -¿Qué haces despierto Harry? Harry se sobresaltó,pues creía que estaba solo en la sala -Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. -Bueno estamos en las mismas ,dime ¿qué te ocurre? - Quizás te parezca una tontería pero...estoy nervioso. -¿Nervioso por qué? -Por Cho Herm. -Ah por Cho ,bueno Harry eso es normal al fin y al cabo es tú primera cita. -No sé como reaccionar o actuar ¿y si hago o digo algo que no le gusta? -Creo que ante todo tienes que actuar tal y como tu eres,natural,así se sentirá más cómoda-le dijo Hermione sonriéndole. -Grácias Herm ,no se que haría sin tus consejos,eres una buena amiga-Harry le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla,después se dirigió hacia su cuarto. -Si,sólo una amiga...-dijo Herm tocándose la mejilla donde la había besado Harry. ............................................................................ ........................................... Hermione abrió lentamente el ojo izquierdo ,seguido por el derecho ,se sentó y se desperzó. Miró a su alrededor. Se había quedado dormida en la sala común. Miró el reloj,eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Subió a su habitación procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto ,se vistió y volvió a bajar a la sala común. Decidió ir a la Biblioteca,eran ya las 7:00 seguro que Madame Pince la habría abierto. Necesitaba evadirse por un rato de los problemas y la Biblioteca era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo (al menos para Hermione) De camino a la Biblioteca se tropezó con una persona y cayeron los dos al suelo. -Lo sien...to-Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con la persona menos indicada en aquel preciso momento:Draco Malfoy Este se le quedó mirando durante unos instantes,Hermione también lo miraba fijamente."Esos ojos grises inspiran frialdad pero a la vez también...¿ternura,amor?" "Que ojos tan bonitos,que cálidos y dulces...!Peró que dices Draco ¡ ¡Es una sangre -sucia ¡ Entonces Draco reaccionó- -¡Granger ,ve con más cuidado ¡ no me gusta rozarme con sangres-sucias. Dicho esto Draco se fue,supuso Hermione que para su sala común. ............................................................................ ............................................ Hermione estaba en la biblioteca,intentando poder concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo ,pero no podía ,aún tenía visualizados en la mente aquellos par de ojos. "Núnca me había fijado en los ojos de Malfoy ,son muy bonitos y expresivos,realmente él en si no esta nada mal" "Pero Hermione ¿qué piensas?el es DRACO.MALFOY" -¡Ah no Hermione ¡ya as tenido suficientes luchas de conciencia al menos por hoy-dijo par sí. Hermione se levantó de la silla ,dejó el libro en su lugar y se marchó de la biblioteca para ir al Gran Comedor,seguro que Harry y Ron ya estarían desayunando. ............................................................................ ............................................ -¡Hola Herm ¡ te hemos guardado sitio-dijo Harry -Gracias -Qué ¿lista para ir a Hogsmade?-preguntó Ron con una sonrisilla. -Eeee,verás yo ,no puedo ir a Hogsmade. -¿Por qué?-preguntaron Harry y Ron a coro -Porqué,porqué...!Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes ¡-mintió Hermione -¡Pero Hermione ¡los exámenes no són hasta Mayo.aún queda medio año ¡- -Lo se Ron ,pero el tiempo pasa rápido y esos exámenes son parte importante que decidirá nuestro futuro como magos adultos. -Herm ,es verdad son importantes y hay que estudiar pero también hay que divertirse ¿no?vámos que 15 años sólo se tienen una vez en la vida-dijo Harry poniendo ojos suplicantes para que viniera a Hogsmade. Hermione no se pudo resistir y no tubo más remedio que aceptar. -Está bien ,iré,!pero que esto no sirva de precedente ¡ -Bueno que ¿nos vamos? -Yo tengo que esperar a Cho adelantaros a mí. -Esta bien ¿dónde nos encontarmos?-preguntó Ron. -En "Las cuatro escobas" -Ádios ............................................................................ ................................................ Ron y Hermione ya habían llegado a Hogsmade y estaban esperando a Harry en el lugar citado. Hermione no habló en todo el camino ,sólo pensaba. "Me tenia que haber quedado,no soportaré ver a Harry con Cho" Se abrió la puerta de "Las cuatro escobas" y aparecieron Harry y Cho cogidos de la mano.A Hermione le entraron unas ganas tremendas de irse corriendo de allí. Se dirigieron hasta ellos y se sentaron. -Hola,Cho te presento a mis ami... -No hac falta Harry ya los conozco ,tú eres Ron,encantada-dijo tendiéndole la mano. -Igualmente,bueno es decir,yo encantado,soy un tio no una ti ..!auch ¡ Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron,siempre le pasaba lo mismo cunado veia a alguna chica guapa no hacia más que soltar estupideces y babear,no entendía como podía arrastrase tanto por una chica. Cho dirigió la vista hacia Hermione. -Tú debes ser ¿Meryone?-dijo con cierto tono de prepotencia. -És Hermione -Bueno cómo sea ,encantada. Hermione le tendió la mano pero ella lo despreció. "Será estúpida,no entiendo como le puede gustar a Harry,!Ah si se e olvidaba,tiene un físico estupendo ¡"pensó sarcástica Cho no hacía más que hablar de esmaltes de uñas,pintalabios .Harry y Ron la miraban embobados. "Es increíble ¿cómo que le sombrero seleccionador la puso en Ravenclaw?se supone que allí aprecian la inteligencia" Hermione se fijó en Harry ,que la estaba mirando embobado "Será posible" Hermione no aguantaba más se tenía que ir de allí,las lágrimas estaban a punto de salirle . Se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo . Cho ,Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione como se marchaba,Harry se iva a levantar para ver que le pasaba pero una mano agarrada a su brazo se lo impidió. -No vayas Harry-era Cho -Seguro que habrá ido a comprar algún libro. Harry se sentó ,pero no pudo evitar esta preocupado por la reacción que había tenido su amiga hace uno momentos ............................................................................ ......................................... Hermione se apoyó en la pared de un callejón fijando la vista hacia el suelo.Su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas.Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos,de pronto se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz que arrastraba las palabras. -Eh sangre sucia ¿dónde están el pobretón y Potter? -Déjame en paz Malfoy. Draco se dio cuenta de que esaba llorando,se acercó a ella y la cogió de la  
  
cintura -¿Qué pasa Granger'¿Estás triste porqué Potter está con la china esa?-le susurró Draco al oído . -¿Cómo lo sabes? -Los vi a los dos cogídos de la mano. -No ,quiero decir que como sabes mis sentimientos hacía Harry. -Simple ,por la forma en que lo miras. -No se porqué estoy hablando contigo de esto Malfoy. Draco la cogió de la barbilla y la besó. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.Separó a Malfoy y se fue corriendo.  
  
Notas de la autora: Aquí están los dos primeros chaps. Espero que os hayan gustado, ¡¡¡¡please dejar reviwes!!!! Me harán muy feliz , y subiré los chaps más rápido (en caso de que os haya gustado la historia)  
  
¡Me despido hasta el próximo capi! 


	2. capítulo tres

¿Ángel o Dragón?  
  
Capítulo tercero  
  
Ya había pasado una semana desde el "incidente" que Hermione había tenido con Draco en Hogsmade. Desde aquel día Draco se comportaba diferente con Hermione,ya no la insultaba pero a cambio de eso el grado de odio que le tenía a Harry había aumentado considerablemente ,no había día que no le dedicara un insulto o una mirada de odio profundo. Harry hacía caso omiso ,el seguía tan felizmente con Cho mientras que Hermione se separaba cada vez de sus amigos,ya que Cho se había acoplado a ellos y no se despegaba en todo el día del brazo de Harry. Ahora Hermione se pasaba sus ratos libres metida en la biblioteca, algunas veces leyendo otras pensando en Harry y en aquel beso que le había dado Malfoy . A Hermione le había gustado el beso pero no hacía más que negárselo a ella misma. ............................................................................ .................................................. Hermione estaba sentada leyendo un maravilloso libro de literatura muggle, algunas veces entre tantos libros de pociones y hechizos se olvidaba de la grandiosa literatura y riqueza cultural que hay en el mundo no mágico. Pero desde hacía un buen rato Hermione no se podía concentrar en su lectura, puesto que se sentía observada. Levantó por primer vez la vista del libro y se encontró con dos pares de ojos grises mirándola intensamente ,el dueño de esos ojos no era otro que Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?  
  
Este no respondió. Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacía donde estaba Hermione.  
  
-Te espero a las 8:30 en frente de la biblioteca.  
  
Le susurró al oído y después de esto se fue . Hermione se quedó sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos "a las 8:30 en frente de la biblioteca..." se repitió. ............................................................................ .................................................. Gran Comedor.  
  
-¡Hermi ¡ ¿dónde estabas? .  
  
-Estaba en la biblioteca Ron  
  
Respondió Hermione amargada ,otra vez tenía allí a Cho cenando con ellos "Que pesada ,¿porqué no se va a cenar ha su mesa?" Cho estaba dándole de comer a Harry "patético" pensó Hermione con rabia contenida. Cho se giró y miró a Hermione.  
  
-Hola-dijo con algo de desprecio.  
  
-¡Hola Herm ¡disculpa no te había visto.-dijo Harry.  
  
-Hola Harry.-  
  
"Es increíble Harry ¿porqué te querré tanto si me estás haciendo daño?" Giró la cabeza y vio la mesa de Slitheryn ,se acordó de lo que le había dicho Draco "tengo que ir así aclararé las cosas con él".  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................Sala común  
  
Hermione estaba acabando de hacer sus deberes de aritmáncia cundo alguien le interrumpió.  
  
-Herm¿puedo hablar contigo?  
  
-Claro Harry ,dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?  
  
-De ti Herm.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Verás he notado que estás distante con Ron y conmigo desde hace algún tiempo y no he podido evitar pensar que es por Cho. -Harry no te preocupes no es por Cho y de verdad siento haberme distanciado de vosotros,estoy demasiado obsesionada con los estudios ,prometo que estaré mucho más tiempo con vosotros  
  
-Bueno me dejas más tranquilo-se levantó y se dirigió hacía su cuarto. "¿Porqué le he mentido?seré imbécil le tenia que haber dicho la verdad"  
  
Hermione miró el reloj.eran las 8:20 ,se levantó de la silla y como un vendaval se dirigió ha la biblioteca. ............................................................................ ..................................  
  
-Al fin llegaste.  
  
-¿Porqué me diste aquel beso?  
  
-Por qué me apeteció.  
  
Draco la cogió de la cintura y la estampó contra la pared.  
  
-¿Qué coño haces Malfoy?  
  
Draco sin pensárselo dos veces la besó.Hermione no se pudo resistir a aquellos labios y empezó corresponder el beso,que se convirtió en un beso apasionado Draco entro su lengua en la boca de Hermione,que al sentirla se asusto pero empezó entrelazar su lengua con la de Draco.Hermione se dejó llevar por aquellos labios frios y esa cálida lengua peró de pronto se le pasó un nombre por la mente "Harry" apartó su boca de la de Draco. -¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Draco yo...no puedo.  
  
-Es por Potter.  
  
-Sí -Hermione,el no te corresponde ,tienes que olvidarlo .  
  
-Lo sé peró no es tan sencillo ,entiéndelo.  
  
-Yo te esperaré Hermione ,porqué te quiero. Hermione le dirigió una tierna sonrisa , le besó en la mejilla y le susurró un "Gracias" y se fue. ............................................................................ .................................................. -Qué Harry ¿ya has hablado con ella?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
-¿Y bien qué?  
  
-¡Que te ha dicho Harry ¡  
  
-Me ha mentido.  
  
-¿Cómo que te ha mentido?  
  
-Se lo he notado, Hermione no sabe mentir .  
  
-Vaya...  
  
-Estoy seguro de que es por Cho.  
  
-Y no me extraña Harry,no es por nada pero Cho la trata con algo de... ¿desprecio? ¿prepotencia? .  
  
-No Ron Cho me dijo que Hermione le cae bien.  
  
-Si y si Cho dice que te tires por la ventana te tiras ¿no te has dado cuenta?, porfavor pero si Cho no soporta a Hermione se ve un kilómetro de distancia, si no lo crees fíjate en como le contesta.  
  
-Tendré que hablar con Cho.  
  
-Harry nunca pense que hablaría del tema tan cursi que voy a sacar en este momento, pero como eres mi mejor amigo haré un esfuerzo sobre humano, ejem haya va ¿realmente estás enamorado de Cho? ¿estás seguro de que no es ningún capricho?  
  
Ante estas palabras Harry se quedó paralizado , nunca se había parado a pensar en si realmente era amor lo que sentía por Cho.  
  
-Pues realmente no lo sé Ron.  
  
-Piénsalo Harry . piénsalo  
Notas de la autora:!Hola ¡ ¿qué os ha parecido? Bueno ya se que este capítulo a sido muy Draco/herm (me encanta esta pareja( )pero en los próximos prometo que va ha ser mas hh , Harry se va ha dar cuenta de muchas cosas y Hermione va ha ser un mar de dudas. ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!! Estoy contentísima , y me animan mucho , espero que sigáis dejando , para conoces lo que pensáis sobre el fic ( Un Beso muy grande ¡Hasta el próximo cap! 


	3. Capítulo cuatro

¿Ángel o Dragón?  
  
Capítulo Cuarto  
Hermione llegó a la sala común de Griffindor ,soltó un largo suspiro ,aún no conseguía asimilar del todo lo que acababa de pasar hace tan sólo 10 minutos; se había besado con Draco Malfoy,y lo peor era que le había gustado MUCHO.  
  
"Peró ¿porqué me gustó ¿ ¿significará eso que siento "algo" por Draco? a lo demás me dijo que me esperaría porqué siente algo por mí ,peró ¿será cierto lo que me ha dicho? ¿qué puedo hacer? Yo amo con todo mi corazón a Harry ,pero el no me corresponde y Draco sí ... no sé que hacer"  
  
Con estos pensamientos subió a su habitación y se quedó profundamente dormida ,había tenido un día bastante movido.  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
Harry miró su reloj. Eran las 12:30. No podía conciliar el sueño ,a parte de por los desmesurados ronquidos de Neville ,de los cuales aún no se había acostumbrado a sufrirlos todas las noches, también por las preguntas que le había hecho Ron hacia escasamente unas horas. No hacía más que darle vueltas al tema , y preguntarse una y otra vez si realmente Cho era el tipo de chica que a él le convenía.  
  
"Voy a ser sincero conmigo mismo ¿porqué cuando beso a Cho no siento mariposas en el estomago? ¿porqué cuando la veo dirigirse hacia mí me quedo indiferente? ,fácil Harry porqué no estás enamorado, tan sólo era eso un capricho y no amor"  
  
Aunque a Harry le dolió reconocerlo era cierto ,no estaba enamorado de Cho y tenía que cortar con ella cuanto antes mejor no podía vivir en una farsa estando con Cho y tampoco le quería dar ilusiones a la chica.  
  
"Decidido ,mañana mismo se lo digo"  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................  
  
Hermione se despertó, salió de su acogedora cama y dejó que el frío de la habitación invadiera su cuerpo.  
  
Decidió darse una ducha y así poder tranquilizarse y disipar las dudas que le atormentaban desde hacía relativamente poco tiempo.  
  
Salió d la ducha con sólo una toalla cubriéndole y se miró al espejo haciendo una mueca de desagrado  
  
"Pero como puedo ser tan ... fea"  
  
Aunque nada más lejos de la realidad ,Hermione había cambiado mucho, tenía un cuerpo perfecto envidiado por más de una de sus compañeras de estudio y contemplado secretamente por bastantes chicos de Hogwarts. Su pelo ,anteriormente siempre enmarañado y despeinado ahora era prácticamente liso ,solamente con ligeras y graciosas ondulaciones al final de su largo cabello.  
  
Sus ojos se habían aclarado tornándose de un color ámbar precioso donde cada vez que alguien los miraba quedaba hechizado por su belleza.  
  
Hermione se vistió deprisa y bajó ha la sala común donde le esperaba su amigo Ron.  
  
-Hola Ron ¿y Harry?  
  
-Hola ,la verdad es qué no se donde ha ido peró iba con bastante prisa.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a desayunar que tengo una hambre.. .  
  
-Si yo también me muero de hambre  
  
-¡Que novedad Ron ¡-dijo Hermione riéndose  
  
-Jajaja qué irónica se ha levantado usted hoy señorita.  
  
Los dos se empezaron a reír escandalosamente provocando la atención de otras personas que iban circulando por el pasillo .  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
-¿Qué quieres Harry ¿-preguntó Cho curiosa por la prisa del chico en llevarla a un lugar alejado del resto -¿Y porqué me has traído aquí?  
  
-Verás Cho yo te tengo que decirte algo . -¿Y bien? No tengo todo el tiempo Harry  
  
-Cho rompo contigo  
  
-Pero...pero ¿por qué?  
  
-Verás un buen amigo me preguntó algo que me hizo reflexionar si realmente lo que sentía por ti era amor o no ,y descubrí que no siento lo que creía por ti,pero me encantaría que fueras mi amiga ,si tu quieres .-dijo Harry algo nervioso pero en sus palabras se notaba determinación.  
  
-¿Hay otra persona Harry?  
  
De repente a Harry se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Hermione, aunque no sabía muy bien porque,sacudió la cabeza para borrar esa imagen.  
  
-No Cho es por los motivos que te he dicho anteriormente, yo lo siento de verdad si te di falsas esperanzas ,pero es qué ni yo mismo sabía lo que sentía hasta ahora.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry ¿amigos?-dijo Cho tendiéndole la mano Harry se sorprendió ante la reacción de su ahora amiga Cho  
  
-Amigos  
  
Y se estrecharon las manos en un símbolo de principio de una buena amistad.  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno ya se que este capítulo ha sido cortito pero prometo que el próximo será más largo y habrá mas acción y más hh y dh. Mil grácias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado , eso me anima bastante a subir más capítulos. ¡Ah por cierto! Karloka , si me estoy leyendo tú história 1i me encanta! Lo q pasa es q soy bastante despistada (rectifico , soy MUY despistada) y no te rejo review...pero ahora mismo voy y te dejo uno (por cierto al final q va a ser ¿un hhr o dhr?) 


End file.
